The Proper Adventures of England and America
by American50Amber
Summary: We follow England and America during their free time. What crazy adventures do they get dragged into when they are not filling out paperwork or attending meetings? How long will it take before America gives England a major migraine?
1. Alcohol and Scary Movies

XXX= Time skip

"This meeting is dismissed for today. Remember that we will come back to this same room on Wednesday at nine thirty." With that Germany collected his briefcase, and almost made it to the large mahogany door before a certain Italian called out.

"Germany, wait!" Germany paused at the door, letting the rest of the nations pass as they exited the meeting room. Only Germany, Italy, America, and England remained.

"What is it Italy?"

"I dropped my papers all over the floor!"

Germany sighed before walking over to help his friend, "Why are you so unorganized?"

"Remind me that there is a meeting Wednesday, at nine thirty in the morning," America said.

"Ok. I will remind you," A robotic voice said back.

"Ve, that is so amazing!"

The Italian snatched America's phone from his hand, "Where can I get pasta?"

"There are seven Italian restaurants near you." Italy jumped up and down in excitement, completely forgetting that he left Germany to clean up his mess alone. While Italy was trying to decide which restaurant to go to, Germany put a pile of now neatly stacked papers into Italy's briefcase.

"I know what you're thinking, and we are not going out to eat. I already prepared dinner before we left for the meeting." Germany said in a stern voice. He was hoping that his glare will be enough to order Italy not to complain.

"I don't wanna interrupt, but can I have my phone back?" That was enough to distract Italy for a moment. He looked slightly upset to give the talking electronic back to the American. America felt the rectangular object slip into his hand. "Thanks." He readjusted his glasses and noticed a blonde headed figure talking on his phone in a hushed voice. "Sup British dude?" America called out from the other side of the room.

The thick eye browed man continued talking on the phone for a minute, most likely saying his goodbyes before hanging up. "Do not call me dude, America. You bloody wanker. Anyway I do not believe it is any of your business, so nothing is up."

"Sorry Iggs, it's just a conversation starter. So who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to my boss, and I told you not to call me that!" Ever since Japan called him Igirisu in front of America, he has been calling England Iggs just to be a pain in the ass. England decided to change the subject. "So did you try those scones I gave you last time I visited?"

"Yup!"

"And?"

"I threw them out."

England stared at America in shock, "Why would you do something so dreadful?"

America shrugged, "They tasted like blocks of lead."

England exploded, "You git! Those scones were a recipe passed down by my mumsie!" He was shaking in anger now. _How dare he say such things about fine British cuisine?_

The young country rolled his eyes, "As if your cooking hasn't been called terrible before. Also your mumsie must have sucked at cooking too."

"Don't you talk about my mumsie like that unless you want a thrashing!" America knew he was serious this time. The brit's face was red and his eyes were full of fury. That didn't stop him from pushing England closer to the edge though.

"Oh I'm sooooo scared," America said sarcastically.

England glared at his ex-brother, "I'm not joking, wanker! I'm still mad at you for the Revolutionary War!"

_ Not this again! _America only heard this rant a thousand times. He could probably recite it word from word. "Dude, you sure know how to hold a grudge!"

"Will you two be quiet?" Germany yelled.

"Iggy's the one yelling, not me."

"Ve, Germany I want pasta!"

"Nien! I already made diner! I have potatoes on the sto- scheisse, I left the stove on!"

The possibility that their hotel room caught on fire did not stop Italy from whining, "But I want pasta!"

"We should all eat McDonalds," America suggested.

"You fat fuc-"

"Stop eating carbohydrates! They make you weak," Germany interrupted.

"I'm not fat," said the American. He hates it when people called him overweight. _Like they don't have fat people in their country!_

"But carbohydrates are delicious!" _Germany should eat more pasta! Then they could go eat at Italian restaurants every day._

"YES YOU ARE! Stop eating so much bloody fast food!"

All this commotion almost made Germany forget about the stove, "Let's go Italy, the stove is still on." He grabbed Italy's briefcase, and left while the Italian walked beside him, still talking about pasta. The fighting continued.

"My fast food is way better than your scones will ever be," America stuck out his tongue.

England was so tempted to cut off the boy's tongue with his pocket knife for saying that. "I don't get fat from my scones!"

"No, you practically starve to death, because those things are not edible."

"You used to eat them all the time when you were little! YOU LOVED THEM!" England looked as if he was about to cry.

Seeing this, America realized that things got out of hand. "Dude, you ok?"

England hesitated, _am I ok?_ "I don't know."

America nodded. As much as he dislikes the country right now, he doesn't want to see England cry. "How about we both call the quits," he held out his hand. "Truths?"

England shook it, "Truths. How about we go get a drink?"

"Alright man! Since we're in my country, we can't really go to a bar. I got some alcohol at my place."

"Very well, I forgot that you are only nineteen," England paused. "Wait, why exactly do you have liquor at your house if it's illegal for you to drink?" Nations usually followed their own laws, especially in their own country.

"France," America simply answered. He got a new bottle of alcohol every time France visited. "He said he felt bad for me since I can't drink or buy alcohol, so he stops by every once in a while to give me some."

_ Of course it was that frog who gave the kid rum! _"Remind me to have a talk with France."

XXX

America was finally done with cleaning his house. He made a mental note to never have England over to drink ever again. All night the island nation was screaming and yelling at him. He should have just sat through the tantrum, because when America tried to calm England down, he went on a full rampage. Knocking furniture over, throwing plates, every room was destroyed except for the room he didn't know existed. America was happy he kept the storage room locked. He lifted the wet mop from the hard wood floor, and placed it into the mop bucket. Rolling the mop bucket into the kitchen and leaving it there for now, the dirty blonde checked the time. 6:00 pm. He has been cleaning for more than twelve hours, and he was hungry. America decided to order some pizza. He was just about to pull out his phone when he heard a groan.

XXX

England opened his eyes to not find himself in his bed, but on somebody's couch. _Where the bloody hell am I? _He started to observe his surroundings. He was able to conclude that he was in a living room. _But who's? _The couch was large and comfy, and right in front of him was a large plasma screen TV with every game system connected to it. The Wii, Xbox, a VCR player, a DVD player, game cube, play station 1, 2, and 3, even an Atari. He was at America's house. _But why?_

"AMERICA!" America heard his name being called in a British accent. Hoping that the alcohol wore off by now, he entered the living room.

"What?"

"Why the hell am I on your couch?"

"Well I couldn't really send you on a plane back to your place while you were black out drunk."

England's face flushed in embarrassment, "You didn't…. do anything to me did you?"

America sighed. He knows how paranoid England can be sometimes. He can't really blame the guy though since he lives in Europe. He remembered France saying once he stripped England while he was sleeping, and moved his bed with England in it to a local park as a prank. It was probably hilarious to watch him freak out in the morning, but horrible to be in his shoes. "You still have your clothes on don't you? Anyway, I'm not France."

England let out a gasp, making the younger nation regret mentioning him. "W-What if France did something to me! What if you weren't looking and he-"

"Dude, I was watching you the whole time." America didn't like lying, but he just wanted England to stop shaking in his boots. There's no way France broke into his house anyway.

"You better not be lying, wanker!" He can usually tell when America's lying, but the hangover that was starting to settle in threw him off. England began to clutch his head in pain.

Noticing this, America made his voice go softer than usual. "Not lying. By the way what's a wanker?"

"If it were in the dictionary, your picture would be next to it."

"Man, I help you when your drunk off your ass and this is the thank you I get? Confusing words and dictionary insults?"

England grabbed the arm of the green couch for balance and forced himself to his feet. America tried to help, but got pushed away by the stubborn nation. He made his way to the door. "Yes now if you excuse me, I will be leaving now." Before America could say anything, England opened the front door only to be blinded by the sun. He stumbled back as a major migraine hit him. "OW OW OW OW OW!"

America ran to the bathroom and returned quickly with some Advil. "Dude, take these. The hero is here to help!"

England fell on the floor, "Close the bloody door! It's too bright!"

America shut the door, "Iggs, you need to stop drinking, look what you do to yourself!"

England got up, using the wall for support. "It helps keep me sane after dealing with your bullshit all day!" He started to curse at America once again.

He ignored every jab, "Whatever just take the pills."

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing, they're just pain killers for your massive headache."

England swallowed the pills, "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit? It will be a pain to go to the airport right now."

America's eyes lit up, "Sure! We could eat pizza, and watch scary movies! Japan gave me a movie and it looks pretty awesome! It's called The Grudge.

The European nodded, "Just don't jump on me if it gets intense."

XXX

Twenty minutes into the movie and both nations are too scared to reach closer to the TV to grab another slice of pizza on the coffee table. England's hugging his legs to his chest, jumping every time something pops up on the screen. America is hugging a pink pillow, and is hiding his face into it.

"AHH!" England screamed as the ghost appeared. Then he silently cursed himself for being the first one to scream when the American is far more scared of these things. The super power country looked like he was on the verge of crying. Suddenly the young country scrambled over to England's side of the couch and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"DUDE THIS IS TOO SCARY! WHY DIDN'T I WATCH THIS WITH JAPAN?! IT'S HIS MOVIE SO HE WOULDN'T BE AS SCARED AS ME! Wait," America looked up at the screen. "NOOOO! DON'T GO IN THERE! THAT'S WHERE SHE'S HIDING! SHE'S GOING TO KIL- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" His eyes widened in horror. "I TOLD YOU SHE WAS IN THERE AN- AHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS A BAD IDEA! WHY DID I WATCH THIS?!"

America was squeezing England so much that he couldn't breathe. "Amer…ica …get…off! He didn't hear England and continued screaming at the TV, he even tightened his grip on the island nation. England used the last of his strength to slap America. "Get…ah.." England's face turned blue and he blacked out.

America paused the movie, "England? England! No no no don't die! That's something burgers don't fix! What do I do? What would anybody else do? Oh I know!" America moved the passed out man on to the floor and started to give him CPR.

There are so many things that England likes to see when he wakes up. A cup of tea, the daily newspaper, some British cuisine, the list goes on and on. America kissing him is definitely not on that list. The angry blonde pushed America off of him, furiously blushing. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

America's head slammed into the coffee table as England pushed him off. "Ouch! Why would you-" America realized what England was probably thinking, "No it's not what it looks like! You weren't breathing and I was giving you CPR!"

England was just about to punch him when his words sunk in. He let his fist fall to the side of his body. "Oh. Well, thanks I guess." The room fell into an awkward silence.

"So do you want to continue watching the movie?"

He stared at America in disbelief. _Is he serious? After all the hell I went through, he just wants to continue with the movie?_ In the end, England couldn't think of a way to convince him otherwise. "Fine just don't jump on me!"

"Yes!" America fist pumped the air, "Anyway, you were the one who screamed first." He then pressed play and the movie continued.

England crossed his arms, "Did not."

"Did- AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

England plugged is ears, "I am not watching this if you continue to scream like that!"

America took a couple minutes to respond, then he let out a sigh of relief. "Good, now it's just a slow part!"

"I'm going to make some popcorn, where do you keep it."

"It's on the microwave, want me to pause the movie for you?"

"No keep watching."

"Alright."

England rushed to the kitchen, eager to get away from the screaming nation. _I wonder how long it will take before he starts crying._ He didn't even bother to look for the popcorn.

America watched England leave. _It's ok. It's just one of the slow parts where they try to figure out why the ghost is killing people. I don't need England! Fuck ya! I can handle myself! I'm independent! _Suddenly the movie started to pick up. _God this is fucking scary! I can't do this. I can't do this! _"ENNNNNNNNGLAAANNNNNNNNND!"

England ignored America's desperate cry, "Wanker."

"ENGLAND I NEED YOU I CAN'T WATCH IT ALONE! COME HER- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tears started to fall from America's eyes. "IT'S GOING TO GET ME IT'S GOING TO GET ME! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!"

England smiled and walked into the room casually, "You're all out of popcorn."

America paused the video and ran to hug England. "It's too scary, too scary!" The country continued to mumble nonsense.

England remembered how he did this when he was little, only with horror books, not horror films. Nothing changed with America and scary stories. You can beat him up and completely crush America, and he will not shed a tear. Show him a scary movie and he will end up… like this. "Go to bed America." He said patting America's head.

America sniffled, "but what about the rest of the movie?"

"Screw it. Go to bed and don't wet yourself." America didn't argue and left to use the shower. England flopped onto the couch, only to stand right back up. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU WET THE COUCH!"

America came into the living room wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. "I did not! I spilled a cup of water!"

There was indeed an empty cup on the floor, but England wasn't going to risk sleeping on the couch even when it dried. "I'm sleeping on the floor then."

"No need dude, there's a guest bedroom upstairs."

"I didn't know that."

"I thought you would since it was one of the rooms you destroyed on your drunken rampage."

England was too tired to try to figure out what the bloody hell America was talking about. He dragged his heavy feet up the stairs and threw himself onto the guest bed. He started to snore obnoxiously.

"See you in the morning," America called out. He then left to continue his shower.

XXX

_ Everything was dark, America opened his eyes to find himself in a house. He has never been here before but it looked very familiar. Then he heard a scream. England? England screamed again. England! Hang on I'm coming! America climbed the wide steps and ran into a random room. There was a wooden sliding door. Where did he see this before? A movie? Yes, a movie. It all came back to him. This was the haunted house in The Grudge. He backed away from the door knowing exactly what was behind it. He heard England scream again. Was he behind it with that thing? Before America could react, the door slid open. America froze in fear, for what he thought was going to be a pale Japanese ghost with long black hair. Instead, It was England, yet it wasn't. The thing had blond hair and thick eyebrows, but it's skin was pale, and it's eyes were completely black. England? The thing walked towards him. America tried to scream, but couldn't. He ran for the door. Too late. The thing grabbed his ankle and he fell. He could hear the beast laugh as it leaned over him. America knew what was going to happen next. He was going to die._

XXX

England woke hearing footsteps rush up the stairs. Knowing how America was with scary movies, he knew exactly what was about to happen. The door burst open and America ran to the bed crying. England couldn't have been more right. "America did you have a nightmare?" America nodded his head and continued to sob.

"I was in the cursed house and I heard screaming, so I ran up to that room and then…" He didn't continue.

England hugged America, "It was just a nightmare."

"But it seemed so real!"

"Why don't we go down stairs and I'll make you some tea? You do have tea right?"

America nodded, "Mmkay."

XXX

"Here," England handed America a hot cup of tea.

"Thanks," America finally calmed down and was able to smile a bit.

"No problem, tea is like a hug in a cup." That's what he always said to America whenever they had tea.

"Sorry I showed you the movie. I was just reading some of the reviews and how it said it was really scary, and I knew I couldn't watch it alone. So when you asked to stay I jumped at the chance."

England shook his head, "America you are such a fool." He placed his empty mug in the kitchen sink, "but I forgive you." He started to head upstairs.

America looked over at the microwave, "Hey! I didn't run out of popcorn!" England grinned as he made his way to the guest room. America finished his cup of tea and changed his bed sheets for reasons he would rather not talk about. He then changed his pajama pants and went to bed.

XXX

America woke up, took another shower because of yesterday's event, and started to cook waffles. When breakfast was done cooking, he went to go wake up England. As America walked into the guest room, he laughed at how much England was drooling. _I will have to buy new pillows. _"England wake up." He continued his loud snoring. America shook his shoulder. "Iggs, get up."

"Why?" England groaned.

"I made breakfast."

"It better not be McDonalds."

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Fine," England lifted himself up to see the puddle he created. "America, I know you were upset last night, but did you really cry that much?

"No, you were just drooling all night."

"Oh." England followed America slowly down the stairs to find a table set for two. There were Belgium waffles and tea. That was enough to make him happy.

In the middle of their meal, America took out his cell phone. "America where are your table manners?"

"They will be back, right after I check my schedule for the day." America scrolled through his phone for a minute, then his eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit dude! We have a meeting today!"

"What?!" England jumped up from his chair and ran to the bathroom to tidy himself up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out!"

"Bloody git!" England started to comb his hair with his fingers. "I need to borrow a nice looking suit from you."

"Ok," America called back. He rushed to his room and started to search his closet. He didn't have many suits. If he couldn't find one, he could always lend England the suit in his storage room. That option made him look harder. There was no way that he was going to give him that suit. Finally he found one. It was one of his suits that were completely itchy and uncomfortable, but he couldn't return because he lost the receipt. America knocked on the bathroom door. The door opened and he gave England the suit. "Here you go! You can also use the shower if you like."

England shook his head, "We're probably already running late. What time does it start?"

America checked his phone, "Thirty minutes ago."

"What?!" England slammed the bathroom door shut and started to get dressed. America did the same.

XXX

When they were ready to leave, they looked horrible. England didn't have a tie on and toilet paper was sticking to his shoe, while America didn't even brush his hair and was just wearing regular sneakers. They both got into America's car. "I wish Tony was here. He could just teleport us to the meeting, that's how I'm never late to any other meetings. He said he's working on a project in Pluto though."

"I'm sure that's where your common sense is too." England mumbled.

America ignored England, "Anyway, this meeting is just another one about global warming, so pretty much we argue, take a break, argue, then leave."

"If we make it."

XXX

"HAVE NO FEAR, THE HERO IS HERE!" America shouted as he burst through the door. Instead of the annoyed looks he usually gets, there was just Germany shuffling through some loose leaf paper.

"The meeting ended five minutes ago, dummkoph. Where were you?!"

"Dude, I had no idea we had a meeting! I just found out this morning."

"Zat is no excuse! I told you there was a meeting just this Monday! You were the host of the meeting, and you should have been here early! Next time there is a meeting in this country, you better know when it is!" Then the German stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"He does have the right to be angry," England said.

"He's just pissed because the meeting probably ended the same way it always does."

"So they got nothing done," England thought about it for a moment. "Then I guess I'm glad I missed it."

"What do you want to do now?"

"My fairies need me." England said and started to walk away.

"Wait, What?"

"Since I wasn't home to feed Tinkerbell and Mary, they've probably eaten Flying Mint Bunny. I need to make sure they haven't." England continued to walk away with a delusional smile on his face, leaving America shocked and confused.

XXX

**Author's notes:** If you are reading this then congratulations! You just read 3,949 words and are currently reading more! This is just a fun little role play that my friend Angie and I did. It was originally just a fun conversation on Facebook, but then we decided to make it a fanfiction. I put it into story version and Angie choose the title. Angie was Britain and Germany while I was America and Italy. We made France look kind of bad, but it's not like he didn't do worse things to Britain! (*cough* episode 35 *cough*) Did you ever look at a fanfiction and go, what, only 4,000 words? After writing this, I will never think that way again! No seriously, I wrote this all in one day and it took hours! We will probably make another chapter soon so if you like this story, then you have that to look forward to! Also we absolutely LOVE REVIEWS! I don't own Hetalia, just this story. That's it for now so…. PASTAAAAAAAA!


	2. German Airports and Cardboard Houses

The airport was completely crowded. One of the many things America hated about airports. He couldn't move anywhere without having to push his way through. He couldn't find his way around very well either. All of the signs were in German, it was readable, but still very confusing. Everybody spoke German also, so asking for directions was out of the question. America knew German, but he couldn't pronounce any of the words right. It was the same with any other language he learned, he was the melting pot after all. America learned so much from immigrants, he knew almost every language. His American accent was very strong however, so few knew what he was actually saying when America spoke a different language. Nobody would know what he was trying to ask. America just decided to blindly wonder the airport in search for any other countries he knew.

The G8 meeting was in Germany this time, in the city Munich. Due to the outcome of the last G8 meeting in Virginia, America made sure he hopped on the plane early. The meeting starts at two. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was noon, two hours early. America was about to give up on his search when he saw an Englishman with ginormous eyebrows. He let out a sigh of relief to see someone who seemed as lost as he was. "England!"

The blonde turned to see the obnoxious American walking towards him waving a hand. "Don't call me England, we're in public remember?" England hissed as he approached him. _Sometimes he can be so careless! _

"Oh sorry Arthur," America said with a wink. "Anyway just to make sure I have the time right, does the meeting starts at two?"

"I believe so. Now where is the exit? I cannot read any of the signs."

America's sparkling blue eyes wondered for a moment, and then lit up when they found their target. "There it is! Found the Ausgang sign! Follow me, the hero will lead you to the exit." America grabbed England's wrist and started to push his way through. "Traurig, Ich entschuldige mich, Entschuldigen Sie mich!"

"When did you lear- ah! Unhand me!" America was walking way too fast, England was stumbling over his feet, and barley kept hold of his briefcase. Bright sunlight shined on his face, temporarily blinding the island nation. He could hear cars go by, and when England's eyes adjusted to the light, he could see the beautiful clear sky and the rich green trees along the sidewalk. _Good. We are finally out of that horrid building!_ "Did you really have to pull me that hard?" The European yanked his hand from America's grip and rubbed the red mark he made on England's wrist. "That hurt!"

America shrugged, "We reached the exit didn't we?"

"I guess, but when did you learn German?" England never heard him speak anything but English, or "American" as he would call it, when really, it was just his language smothered in American slang.

America ignored the question and checked his IPhone, "Hey, where's the conference being held?"

England thought for a moment, "It's about a couple blocks away from here, not a very far walk fro- wait! You changed the subject."

The other country smiled, and then his focus went past England's shoulder and changed to a frown. "Don't look now, but there's a Eurasian behind you," He whispered.

The former pirate glanced over his shoulder as if America had begged him to look. About twenty feet away, he could see a tall man wearing a long winter coat getting closer, and closer. _Oh god it's Russia! _"Maybe if we just start walking away then h-"

"Здравствуйте мои друзья," The Russian that was now behind England interrupted him. England jumped at how fast he made it over to them. _Well I guess that plan's gone, maybe if we just ignore him, then he will go away._

America decided to put on a fake smile, "Hello Ivan, how are you today?"

The man in the white scarf smiled. "I am doing lovely, Alfred. It is nice and warm here in Germany today, unlike my home" Russia suddenly clutched his heart. "But it doesn't help the coldness I feel inside, deep inside."

England laughed nervously, "Okay chap, that's a bit creepy." The atmosphere fell into an awkward silence.

After a long pause Russia spoke, "Oh I see." He pointed to a man holding a white bear. "Who's that? He looks like you Alfred."

England narrowed his eyes observing the man that exited the airport. "Hmmmm, he sort of does. I think I saw him before, what's his name again? Cannie? Canadic? Can... can-something?"

"Hey, Bro!" America called out making both England and Russia turn to him.

Canada approached the three nations, happy that somebody noticed him. _Even if it's America, and he's supposed to remember me all of the time, but of course, being the ass that he is doesn't._ "Good day, Alfred, Arthur, Ivan."

"Oh! Matthew! Hello~!" Russia pulled the Canadian into a bear-crushing hug, almost making him drop his polar bear who let out a complaining whine. "You missed me, da?"

England watched in fear, as he leaned over to whisper in America's ear. "Ah, America, I say we go find that meeting room now."

"Amer…..i….ca…. help" Canada whimpered.

"Sorry dude, every North American for themselves!" _It's not like Canada couldn't defend himself. He's the second biggest country in the world! _He thought_, _but something was telling America not to leave his brother alone with Russia.

Russia let go of Canada, leaving him gasping for breath. He then leaned down and whispered something into Canada's ear. England couldn't make out what he said, but whatever it was it left the poor Canadian shaking in fear and his eyes wide in shock. That when England decided it would be better to leave before America went into hero mode and made a large spectacle. This time it was England dragging America by the wrist. "Like I said, the meeting is only a few blocks away." America seemed very reluctant to leave his twin, but just nodded and allowed him to drag the superpower further away.

XXX

"Alright here we are," England let go of America's hand and pushed open the double doors. Inly France and Germany were in the room. They were twenty minutes early after all. Most nations chose to come either right on time, or about five minutes late.

"Oh, look who decided to come today. I was not sure if you two would make it." Unlike England, America saw that one coming. He knew that they wouldn't exactly forget a country that skipped the last meeting that was hosted in their country right away.

England was about to reply when Italy burst through the doors, "BUONGIORNO~! Ve!" The red-headed Italian ran to Germany with outstretched arms.

Germany pushed him away, "Nien! Italy, off!" The blonde tried to remain a well posture.

America smiled in amusement, "Italy's been very comfortable around you lately, Germany."

France snorted, "You're the one to talk!"

"What do you mean?" The American stared at the Frenchman in confusion.

"Well I heard that England was very comfortable at your house a while ago, ohonhonhonhonhon!"

England stared at France, shocked and furiously blushing, but America didn't catch on. "We had a sleepover, so?"

"America, please be quiet." _A sleepover? Is that wanker trying to make it sound bad!_

France smiled, "How long did zis 'sleepover' last?"

"We did it all night!" America declared, believing that France just thought that "it" was just watching a movie and then going to sleep.

England's face became even redder at the sound of France exploding in laughter. "Be quiet bloody frog! You have no right to make perverted remarks!"

"Mais je fais! I am ze country of love, of course I do! I can sense the romance in the air, and I cannot simply drop it. For example, Italy is trying to get it on, but Germany is pushing him away in embarrassment." Germany stared at France in anger, but Italy apparently didn't hear, because he didn't even look up from the picture he was drawing on some scrap paper. "Zen Zere is your secret one night stand wiz America, but it's not very secret anymore thanks to your lover," France pointed over his shoulder to the still confused American.

America let the words that came out of the Frenchman's mouth sink in. Then let out a gasp of horror once he finally understood. "You mean as in sleepover you meant…. DUDE! We didn't have sex!"

Japan just happened to walk into the conference room at that time. _There appears to be sexual tension between America and England, but I should not say anything. "_Konnichiwa, everybody. Sorry for being rate."

"Hello Japan, You're not late, actually you are early." England was still blushing, but tried to act nonchalant.

Italy tried hugging Germany again, but he shoved the red-head away, "Italy! Off!"

"But France told me that friends show affection!" France gave a nod of approval, earning an icy glare from the blue eyed German.

"Hey Japan!" America called out.

"Herro, I have brought runch for arr of you," He opened a yellow container revealing sushi shaped like the G8 faces. He was even able to remember Canada.

America rushed over to Japan, hoping that it will make him completely forget about the conversation former to Japan walking in," These are so cool! They're shaped like our faces!"

France was not ready to drop the subject however, "I bet ze one you want to eat is England's!"

"You git! Quit implying that we are attracted to each other, for it is not happening, and it didn't happen before!" England advanced on France threating to beat him up, "While I was in America, not-"

"In America!" France fell back in immature laughter. America blushed to the shade of a tomato, and England kicked the fallen nation as hard as he could.

Germany had enough, "Everyone, order!" He slammed his fist on the conference table. "Sit down and shut up!"

Everybody obeyed, even those who were unfavorable of coming to the meeting in the first place. Just as the room became quiet, another North American burst through the door. "I will not become one with you!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol," A tall Russian followed into the conference room only to be stopped by Germany.

"Leave him alone, I just got things to be quiet in here!"

Canada stormed over to America's seat, furious, "How could you do that to me America?"

"How could I have known that Russia would try something on you?" He tried to ask innocently. _Maybe because he tries it on everyone, including me once in a while._

Canada glared at America, "You're a horrible liar."

Germany lead Russia to his seat and went to the front of the room. He doesn't really like how he arranged the seating anymore. He was at the end of the table, in front of the room. To his left was Italy, because Germany wanted to keep an eye on him. On his right was America, because he always complained when he wasn't near the front. He always ends up pushing himself to the front anyway to share his "good" ideas. Next to Italy was Japan, because unless Italy tries to hug Japan, they get along well. Next to America was France, and then England was next to France. Based on how France was teasing them both, this won't end well. Germany thought that if France was between America and England, then they could not fight. Then he placed Russia next to Japan and across from England, England would be too distracted to fight with France. Then again Russia, and Japan don't get along very well either, so he shouldn't have done that. As a last minute thought, Germany placed America's brother at the end of the table near Russia, and England. Wasn't Russia just annoying him? Germany shook his head. _Next time I will have to put more time into planning out the seating arrangements. This is just a mess. _

France leaned over to England, "Now zat I know what happened between you and America, I understand why neither of you came to the meeting. Ohonhonhonhonhon"

England smacked France, "Be quiet, nothing happened!"

"England!" Germany called. "There are issues ve need to discuss, there is no need for your chitchatting."

"But, France is the one who-"

"SCHLIEßEN SIE DAS VERSAUEN!" Germany shouted, making Italy shriek in fear even though he was not the one being yelled at. Germany took a deep breath to calm himself down, then handed out a sheet of paper to each country. "Now here are some percentages of homeless people in Europe.

"Italy, shouldn't you be used to this by now? He does it every meeting," America whispered across the table.

Italy nodded frantically, "b-but it scares me every time!"

France was still freaking out over the red mark England left on him when he was smacked. "Ow, zat hurt! How dare you leave a mark on my beautiful face? You are so uptight, I have no idea how America was able to get into your pants!" England smacked him again. Germany didn't stop him since he didn't yell. "Amérique, calm your lover down!"

"Dude! We didn't have sex! We just watched a horror movie and then we went to sleep! He is not my lover!"

The only countries who didn't take interest in America's sudden outburst was Japan, who sensed the mood and refrained from speaking. He now had is focus on the handout. There was also Russia, who was staring at Canada in a creepy way. This made Canada pay full attention to America, in order to distract himself from Russia.

"Shut up and look at the handout! France, if you're going to keep on making these inappropriate remarks, I suggest that you leave. Nobody talks unless they have an idea about how to lower the rate of the homeless. If you break this one rule, then I suggest you leave before I throw my shoe at you. Italy stop vaving your vhite flag! Vhy did you even bring one to a meeting anyway?"

America stood up from his seat, "Alright countries! I have a really good idea that will lower the percentage of hobos out there! We should now count their cardboard box as an official home! That will do it!"

"I agree with America," Said Japan, making Germany face palm.

"If you weren't in such extreme debt, maybe you'd be able to afford to give them actual HOUSES instead of cardboard boxes," England sneered.

"Hey! I'm working on it!" America defended.

"Maybe we could make one-bedroom houses completely out of cardboard."

America smiled, "Good idea Japan!"

"Even if we did that, we would run out of cardboard for more important things."

Russia chose this time to come in, "Anyway, what happens when it rains?"

France nodded his head, "Russia has a good point."

Germany groaned. _We have to make some sort of progress or I'll go insane! _"Are there any other ideas?"

Italy jumped up, "Pasta Insulation!"

"Sit down Italy."

"So we build a huge hero and-"

"What will that do? You'd have to manufacture over 90,000 heroes according to these percentages. You don't have the time or the money, if it was even possible." England said interrupting the hero-loving country.

"Alright, then we build a hero-building factory first!"

Germany shook his head, "You are so childish, I don't even know vhy ve allow you to talk."

"Because I'm a hero!"

"I say we all become one, then none of us would have to worry about debt, we would share money, and lives, and blood." Russia smiled creepily

"NO!"

XXX

"I cannot believe that we got no vork done!" Germany raged. "You can all go home now, this meeting is dismissed. Next meeting vill take place in Japan as planned. You vill be sent details about the time, and location. Now you ca-"

"The awesome me is here!" Prussia burst through the doors and leaps on the conference table, throwing papers everywhere.

"Bruder! Vhat are you doing here? You are picking all of these papers up!"

Prussia lied down on the table suggestively, "You all look so down and not awesome, relax! Have a beer!" He took a bottle of beer and waved it around in the air, tempting anyone to take it. Everybody politely refused.

"Whatchya doing here Prussia?" America asked.

"I came here so that you can bask at my glory!" He stood on the table, scattering more papers. He was now standing in a pose that imitated a king, "My awesome glory!"

"Bruder! Wir versuchten, geleistete Arbeit zu bekommen!"

Handeln Sie wie Sie nicht wirklich machte irgendwelche Fortschritte! Irgendwie hörte ich, dass es eine Sitzung heute in München gab, so wollte ich fallen durch, hallo zu sagen.

America was able to roughly translate what they were saying.

"Do you have no responsibilities at all? I have to work and go to meetings and what do you do? Oh that's right, no, you don't do anything. You just make it your job to annoy the hell out of me while I'm trying to make a difference in the world."

"Make a difference? You don't even do anything! All you do is paperwork, because your boss is too lazy to do it himself. Also the meetings never end well, and you know it. Yet for some reason you find it your job to go to these unawesome meetings when really they're just a waste of time. It's probably because you're a fucking workaholic and there are no world wars to keep you busy right now."

England leaned over to America, "What are they saying?"

"I don't think you want to know."

Germany turned away from his brother, "I had enough of this, if you vant to stay here and annoy the other countries, then fine by me. This meeting is over, once again the next meeting vill take place in Japan. Japan vill send you the details of the time and the location. Ich reise jetzt ab, ich schlage vor, dass Sie dasselbe machen." He collected his things and left.

"No, Germany don't be upset! What happened?" Italy called after him. The Italian collected his briefcase and ran after the Germanic nation.

With a frown, Prussia uncapped another bottle of beer and chugged it down.

"How many of those do you have?" England asked.

"Three more." The albino glanced over his shoulder to check if his brother was gone. He then jumped from the table with an evil smirk on his face. "Hey, party at Germany's, you coming or what?"

"Are you sure that would be okay?" The forgotten Canadian asked. "The conversation you had with Germany looked like a fight. I don't think Germany would allow it especially since he seemed so angry."

Prussia shook his head, "That's the problem with Americans, they don't think! You're not supposed to ask!"

"I'm not American."

Canada felt a sudden tug on his sleeve. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"

"And what do you mean by Americans don't think?" America cut in.

"I mean what I mean, do you want to go to the party or not?"

"Of course I wanna party!" America blurted out. He has been so busy lately that he was sure the last party he went to was on the Fourth of July. The second America said he was going, Japan also agreed.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I'm coming mon ami!" France chirped.

"That's awesome! Too bad Spain can't come, it would have been just like old times!"

"I do not want to go," Canada said suddenly.

"Come on bro! It will be fun! Anyway, what else are you going to do?"

"Go home," He told America.

"I'm going to have to agree with him this time," England pointed to the man with the bear. _What was his name again?_

"I guess it will just be us," France said with a sigh. "I had no idea that there were so many losers in this meeting room!"

It didn't work with Canada, but the other blonde nation wasn't as calm as him. "What do you mean by loser? I'm no loser!"

"Only a loser would refuse to go," America joined in.

England narrowed his eyes, "Fine! I'll go!"

"I'm still not going."

"Who are you?"

"He's a loser!" America told the polar bear.

"America, there is no need to bring Kumajacko into this."

America nodded sadly, "I see, I thought that this party would be a good way to spend time with my brother, but I guess I was wrong. I mean after all, I can't think of anybody that would stand being with me as long as you have. I guess even brothers have their limits. You can go home now if you want."

Canada couldn't handle his brother's gloominess any longer. "Alright fine I'll go!"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Prussia and France began to clap, "Well done Amerika, well done. I didn't think he would fall for it."

America smiled, "Yeah, I was told that I was a bad liar, but I think I just proved that wrong."

"Huh?" Canada wore a confused expression.

"He tricked you," England said. "Every single word that came out of his mouth was a façade to guilt you into joining then. _Sometimes it's just better to agree with the git_.

Canada glared at his brother, "Now I'm not coming."

"You promised! Anyway it will be wicked fun!"

The Canadian threw up his arms in defeat, "Fine!"

"I guess since all of you are going, I should join da? The countries just nodded their heads, nobody daring to uninvited the tall Russian. "Should we be going then?" They all exited the conference room, ready to take a small break from their stressed jobs.

XXX

**Author's notes: **So here's another chapter that Angie and I wrote. **Please review, or send me a private message telling me what you think! **We put more characters in this one. We put in the whole G8, and Prussia.

Angie: Germany, Prussia, England, Italy, Russia, Japan

American50Amber (me): America, France (being France was extremely fun!), and Canada.

By the way, Angie got a fanfiction account! She's GreenishDieDeutsch. Most of chapter 3 has been created, we just have to finish it, and then I have to type it up. A new chapter is coming soon! So if you like this story, then you have that to look forward to!


	3. Drunk Countries and Lots of Beer

England stared through the window of Prussia's car trying to ignore France. '_He is so annoying! I'd rather eat nails than go to a social gathering with this bloody frog!_ _I can't just jump out of the car though. Prussia drives like a maniac. Anyway I already agreed to come, I should have been more resistant rather than just agreeing to come to a party that the owner of the house wouldn't even allow if he knew.' _He glanced over at America, feeling slightly bad for him. '_Poor lad, he got crammed into this car with Russia right next to him. He does not even have a window seat.' _"Prussia, if you were planning to mentally torture your brother by throwing a party in his house, why didn't you bring a larger vehicle? "

"I wasn't planning to throw a party; my awesome mind came up with the awesome idea at last minute." Prussia paused, "Now that I think about it, I probably wouldn't have brought a bigger car. Listening to all of you argue is just so entertaining.

"Not cool dude," America stated crossing his arms. America slipped his phone out of his pocket. '_41 missed calls, most likely just my boss. I sure had a lot of work to do before, I went to this meeting. He probably just wants to hand me another pile of paperwork that has to be done.' _America could almost feel the violet eyes burning into his phone. He shoved it back into his pocket almost immediately. "Do you mind?" America glared at the Russian beside him.

"I was just checking the time." Russia said quickly. He didn't like it when he was caught shoving his nose into other people's business.

America narrowed his eyes, "You're wearing a watch."

Russia glanced down at his wrist, there was indeed a silver watch strapped around it. "Oh, am I? I have not noticed."

France put his hand on England's shoulder, making him flinch. "So England, I was thinking how about some time when we are both not working, we can go out sometime."

England's face flushed red, "Absolutely not you bucket of snail slime! Why don't you just go make out with a frog leg?"

France just smirked flirtatiously and released his grip on England's shoulder. "Playing hard to get I see. Maybe after tonight I will be able to change your mind."

"So Prussia," Canada started quietly, "How are we going to have a party at Germany's house if he's there?"

"He's not," The albino grinned. "Germany has a meeting with his boss. By the way, who are you?" Prussia adjusted his mirror in the direction of the soft voice, making the car swerve from left to right. "Oh it's America, that's weird, you're usually not this quiet."

"I'm Canada!"

"Whatever."

"Keep your eyes on the road you git!"

"His driving looks fine to me."

"Well America, you must need a new pair of glasses then, because anyone can clearly see that he's driving on the right side of the road!"

"I know, that's how you're supposed to drive."

England rolled his eyes, "Prussia move to the left." The car swerved sharply to the correct side of the road, leaving America confused.

Japan gripped his stomach, "I do not enjoy all of this unsafe driving!"

"Don't you dare puke in my car, or you're cleaning it up!"

"Why does Japan have the front seat and I don't? I'm the one who called shotgun!" America complained. Being shoved in the back with five other countries onto a seat that comfortably seats three is not fun.

"I reached the front seat first, and you don't really have a shotgun with you do you?"

America sighed, "Forget it, and are we there yet?" Everybody groaned excluding America. He has been asking the same question every five minutes.

The tires shrieked as Prussia rotated the vehicle sharply into a driveway, "Yes!" He swung the car door open and rushed up the porch stairs. Japan calmly stepped out as the other nations toppled over each other trying to reach fresh air. "France, do you have a bobby pin?"

France stuck his hands inside his coat pocket to retrieve the small, black accessory. "Oui."

America snorted, "Why exactly do you have one of those?"

"Probably to fix his hair," putting on his best French accent England continued. "Mon hair is the most important thing in the world after all, along with rose scented perfume, and annoying the hell out of the English!" France glared at him while America laughed at how accurate that impression was.

"Hand me the pin!" Once the bobby pin was placed in his hand, the man got to work at unlocking his brother's house. A click could be heard and Prussia smiled in satisfaction, "There!" He creaked open the door and flicked on the lights. The other nations followed as Prussia lead them to the fridge. He swung open the refrigerator door and grabbed a can of beer, "and let the fun begin!"

America was the next one to the fridge only to get the beverage snatched out of his hand. "You are too young for that," England fretted and pointed to the drink.

America turned to Prussia, "What's the drinking age here?"

"Sixteen."

America smiled and took the can of beer from England, "That's what I thought."

"America, you shouldn't drink that!"

"Coming from the guy who took me out to drink a while back"

"That was a long time ago and I regret that!" Before the island nation could do anything about it, America chugged the can of beer down his throat. '_Did he do that just because I told him not to? That git!'_

Prussia took another beer out and gave it to England, "If you're not going to be awesome then just leave, or you can take this beer, have an awesome time, and you can loosen up!"

England paused and considered his options, "I'll take the beer."

XXX

Canada sat on the couch with his intoxicated brother, watching France and England do karaoke. Prussia was just dancing around randomly, stumbling every so often, and Russia and Japan were out of sight. Canada listened to his twin's drunken rambling, one thing he has learned is that America is extremely truthful when he is drunk. Understanding him was very challenging however. "We should often hang all out more, only with all of the countries and not few only us. Then world peace would there be!"

"Sure America, if you say so." Canada responded. He has been listening to America's 'wonderful' ways to improve the world for about an hour or so.

"You're a brother good, dude. Sorry I same the am never."

Prussia fell over his two feet laughing at Britain and France, "Wow, you both sound horrible!"

Canada stared down at the drunk Prussian, "You just realized that?" He didn't believe that his ears would ever recover from England's and France's horrid singing.

"Ja!" The doorbell rang and Prussia was back on his feet. "The other countries are here! I figured since this is a party, I should invite anybody that wanted to come at this time of night." He opened the door to reveal the countries who were willing to risk being murdered by Germany; Spain, Romano, Austria, Denmark, Hungary, and China were standing in the doorway. "Come on in!"

"Already drunk mi amigo?"

"Ja, but don't worry! There is still plenty of beer left!

France paused the TV and walked unsteadily to Spain, "Spain you're here! You're just in time for karaoke! England, move so that Spain can join."

"Wait," Prussia paused and grabbed France and Spain into a huddle so that nobody can hear. "Germany keeps dirty things inside his closet, let's cover his room with them!" They all snickered and rushed up the stairs.

"Where's the beer?" Denmark asked.

"In the fridge!" Prussia called from the top of the stairs.

"England you are a disgrace to music! Do you call that singing?" Austria covered his ears and glared at the nation who was once again singing karaoke.

"You bloody wanker! What do you know about music? My singing is great, as good as my cooking to be exact!

"As good as your cooking? Well that explains why you're the only one who likes it."

"You git! I'll have you know tha-"

"Do not be mean to my Austria!" Hungary yelled.

Austria looked at her curiously, "_Your_ Austria?"

"I hope the potato bastard has wine, that's the reason I came after all, that and Spain wouldn't stop bugging me about not wanting to go."

Japan ran into the living room with a stressed expression on his face, "No Russia, I will not become one with you. Now quit trying to invade my personal space!"

Russia calmly followed with the childish grin that he usually wears, "Why no- China!" The Russian opened his arms wide and closed them around China, forcing him into a crushing hug. "You came to join the party, da?

China pushed him off, "Are you trying to suffocate me, aru?" He stood there for a moment clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath as Russia released his embrace.

England paused the TV and handed the microphone to Austria, "if you think you know everything about music then you can sing, I'm going to get a drink." He wobbled over to the kitchen. "Hello, Denmark," he greeted as he reached for a beer.

"You look so drunk right now, how many did you have?"

"This will be my third."

Denmark snorted, "Your third? Who gets drunk after two cans of beer?"

"I am not drunk! I'm just a little unsteady at the moment!"

"Ha! Yeah right! You'll be black out drunk before I get to my second can."

"Will not."

"Will too! I can drink ten times more alcohol than you, I can do it without getting drunk too."

"I can easily prove that wrong!"

"Alright, let's go!" He closed the fridge door and opened a can of beer. "Drinking contest, you, me, and all the beer you can consume."

England smirked in confidence, "How about we make this a little interesting then, the loser has to run around their capital naked!"

"Denmark laughed, "You are going to hate yourself the next day! Prepare yourself for humiliation!" He wrapped his arm around England's shoulder and led him to the living room. "Hey everybody! Take out your cameras because England and I are having a drinking contest!"

America stopped his rambling for a minute and pulled out his IPhone, "It's recording!"

Denmark turned to the camera and announced loudly, "Alright, the one who drinks the most beer wins, the loser has to run around the capital of their country WITHOUT CLOTHES!" With that he had every countries attention, even France, Spain, and Prussia rushed down the stairs to watch. Cans were poured into red solo cups and the nations were now gathered in a circle around the coffee table where the cups were placed.

England was a little nervous but the alcohol he has already consumed numbed the feeling. '_I'm the United Kingdom, what can't I do? I can certainly win a simple drinking contest that's for sure! One thing I cannot do is run around my capital naked. I will not bring such humiliation among myself.' _

"Ready, Set, GO!" Prussia cheered. England picked up his first cup of beer, but his hand was shaking so much that he lost his grip and the beloved beverage spilled all over the floor. '_Bloody hell, I'm going to lose!' _His mistake was almost repeated a second time as he lifted the cool liquid to his lips. It felt like he was going the speed of a snail. '_I need to drink faster!' _After a while the actions were automatic: pick up the drink, chug, and toss aside the empty cup. Cheers were heard from the crowd as England drank cup after cup.

"Go England you're almost winning!"

"You can do it Iggs!"

"Come on Denmark, don't lose to this chump!"

An even amount of alcohol was chugged down by both competing nations, leaving one precious red solo cup in the middle. England dove over the table for it extending his hand. Only for Denmark to snatch it from the table quickly and gulped down the precious liquid. "Ha! I guess you were a little too slow. Have fun streaking, because you LOST!" Denmark cheered over the blaring rock music.

England collapsed to his knees in disappointment and covered his face with his hands. The crowd laughed and congratulated Denmark. "Shit, it's no fair! It's n-" His stomach made a warning noise as England rushed to the bathroom. Soon the music had to be turned up to drown out the sound of England lurching.

"England?" America stumbled up the stairs, eyes full of concern. The American creaked open the bathroom door to reveal a blonde man kneeling over the toilet. "England, You are okay? If not, then hero I help can because the I'm!

"Just wait out there you bloody git! I'm fine!"

America didn't believe a single word of it, but he did as he was told and stood out in the hallway. _Flush. _He could now hear the sink running and what sounded like England rinsing his mouth. "England, are you now oka-" Before America could finish his sentence, the wooded door swung open and England started to walk out. "So are yo-"

England tripped over his own feet and fell right on top of America. If that wasn't embarrassing enough then how they landed was. England felt warm lips slam against his as he landed with a thud. Once he realized what was happening he froze in shock. '_I'm kissing America?' _He parted their lips and stared into the eyes of the shocked American. They were both stuck in that position for a whole minute before England finally lifted his body up. America looked up at the Brit from the floor he was still laying on. His baby blue eyes were wide, and he wore a deep blush that probably wouldn't go away for a while. England figured that he himself couldn't look much different. "ummm, sorry," England muttered.

"You kissed me," America said as if he had to say it to believe it was true.

"Yes, it was an accident, I tripped," England said quickly.

"Oh." The American sat up and leaned his head against the wall. America lifted his fingers to his lips, still slightly stunned. His lips were tingling and he could hear his heart beating loudly.

England let out a nervous laugh, "W-Well, I should be getting back to the party." The second he finished his sentence, a loud crash was heard down the stairs. "I-I don't want to miss all of the fun." With that, England left the awkward scene as he went rushing down the stairs

XXX

"I can't believe you made us drive for two hours straight just so that you can buy some more pasta!" Germany complained as he pulled into the driveway."

"I heard that this place had the best pasta in the country! I just have to find out for myself!" He has been doing this for three hours now by Prussia's request. Stalling Germany so that the party can continue. Italy rushed Germany inside the store, now excited about pasta even though it was a lie that this store had the best pasta. '_But as long as it's pasta I'm happy!'_

Germany yanked his hand away from the Italian, "Italy I can perfectly find my way around the store, thank you very much. Now you go look for pasta, I'm going to buy a case of beer."

Italy nodded, and went on his search. '_Baby diapers, kitty litter, condiments, ah here we go! Pasta!_ Italy started to debate which kind of pasta to get when Germany's footsteps could be heard. The red-head whipped his head around to see a tall German, pushing a yellow cart that was now full of cases of beer. "Hello Germany! You came just in time, I found the pasta!"

"Well I'm glad that you can do _one_ thingby yourself," His eyes met a pair of brown eyes that began to water. "I'm sorry, now how much pasta do you want?"

Italy's eyes lit up with glee, "Well we will need a lot just in case some of the people at your house decide to stay for the night an-" He cut himself off as he realized what just came out of his mouth.

Germany's eyes widened in anger, "Italy," He said slowly trying to control his rage. "Someone is in my house and you didn't tell me?" His voice was cold, a warning that he was about to explode.

Italy reached into his coat and pulled out a pocket sized white flag, which would make Germany face palm if he were not so angry. "I'm sorry Germany! The party was supposed to be kept a secret because I was told that your house would be cleaned up by the time I was done stalling you! I lied! This store does not have the reputation for the best pasta in the country!" Italy continued to ramble.

"You were told? Who told you?"

"I can't tell you, Prussia promised me that he would let me play with Gilbird for a whole day if I didn't tell you that it was his idea!"

"Prussia? I should have expected that!"

"Oh no! I accidently told you!"

"I am going to kill him!" Germany gritted his teeth, "I knew I should have rescheduled the meeting with my boss, why is it that I can't even trust my own brother while I'm away? Oh wait, on the other hand he _is_ Prussia. He is probably spilling beer all over my new rug and is mattress surfing down my stairs!" His knuckles started to turn white from him clutching his fists in fury.

"Germany, don't kill anybody! Here I'll make it better!" The Italian ran down the grocery aisle and dialed a memorized number on his phone.

XXX

Prussia, France, and Spain just finished "redecorating" Germany's room when they heard a ring from Germany's office. "I'll get it," volunteered Prussia. He walked into the room and lifted up the old fashioned black colored phone, "Germany's not awesome enough to be here right now, want to leave a message?" He absentmindedly twirled the wire of the phone with his finger out of boredom. _I want to get back to the awesome party!_

"Prussia! It's Italy and he found out!"

"What?" Prussia asked alarmed. "How far away are you?"

"Two hours! Prussia, you have to clean the place up before he gets home or else he will get very mad!" His voiced sounded stressed, Prussia hated it when Italy was stressed. '_He's too cute for that!'_

"No can do Italy, the whole reason of the party was to get him mad! Anyway I do not feel like cleaning up."

Italy started to whine, "Pleeeeaaase? If Germany gets mad then I will be sad and I will cry!"

'_How does Germany say no to this kid all of the time.' _Prussia sighed, "Alright Italy, I'll see what I can do."

"Yay! Thank you Prussia, you are truly awesome!"

Prussia laughed, "I always am, Italy!" He hung up and sat up from his brother's desk, "Now where does Germany keep the broom?"

XXX

England awoke to meet two violet eyes sitting directly in front of his. He had passed out on the dining room floor. England jolted up to a sitting position, "Gah! Russia what are you doing here?"

"I came here to become friends with you! Now let's become one!"

The shorter nation jumped to his feet, noticing that there was no American in sight. He backed away from the man in the scarf. "I d-don't want to become one with you!" His voice was shaky, no matter how much he tried to make it steady.

"No? I guess that I will just have to convince you then." Just as he was about to do who knows what, the North American brothers entered the scene. Canada was walking slowly with an American's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm Canading you tella, we should more catch play often. Why you don't catch play anymore with me? It because was happened what last time? I didn't to mean that throw hard!"

"Finally, you're awake England," Said America's twin. "America tried walking on his own, and fell down the stairs, after that he refused to sit down and I had follow him around to prevent him from falling every three steps he takes."

America let the arm that was once wrapped around the Canadian fall to his side, "Well that's how if feel you, then I guess I that can myself handle on from now."

England moved away from the creepy Russian with the given distraction, Russia frowned but let his eyes wonder to a certain Asian with a brown ponytail. He then winked at England, waved goodbye, and left. The blonde nation walked over to the American. He had no idea of what to do with this boy, he wanted to scream at him for the past conflicts that they had shared, but at the same time he wanted to hug him and run his fingers through his hair like he did earlier. Then there was the kiss, his lips were still tingling. '_Why are they anyway? This is America I'm thinking about. He's usually loud, stupid, and oblivious to things that do not involve him. Damn that burger loving ass hat! Why does he have to be so good at kissing? Even when it was an accident he was good at it!' _England shook his head in an attempt to convince himself that he felt no emotions towards the kiss. '_Maybe in the morning this will all be forgotten. This is America after all. He's so loud and annoying!_' England glared at the American for making him feel so many mixed emotions at once. "America, for once in your life can you speak proper English?"

"What you talkin 'bout? Speak I American."

England let the liquor take over as he had lost all self-control, "You are so stupid! I remember when you were a colony! You were so civil and full of compassion, all I can ask myself is what happened? Then I remember how you went behind my back and dumped my tea in a harbor! Was it necessary? Absobloodylutly not! From there, your manners went down-hill and you became this loud obnoxious fat-ass that can't even speak your national language right! Also you are-"

England cut himself off as he stared at America's hurt expression on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows and let his jaw slightly gape open in shock. He would have mistaken this for anger if there had not been a tear running down his cheek. Notifying this, America quickly brushed it away with his sleeve and walked as fast as he could away from them. Once he was out of sight, Canada turned to the drunk in the hallway, "that was not nice England, you know that he can be sensitive sometimes."

"Since when? That wanker has a big enough ego to ignore every single one of his flaws, let alone recognize them when they are pointed out!"

"Everybody gets insecure once in a while, just a while back I had to comfort him and try to convince him that he wasn't nothing but a fat idiot. Thanks to you I now have to spend yet another hour trying to do so once again." With that, the North American turned on his heel and followed the direction that his brother went.

England kicked the wall in frustration, "Why is it that I came here to relax and have fun and I end up with a handful of drama! That's it, I'm going to go get another drink!" Without any guilt, he stormed right past the location of Canada and America and went down the stairs. Muttering insults directed at his former colony under his breathe, he slammed the fridge door shut after he grabbed a can of beer.

"Hello England," Japan greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you want Japan?" England asked without a care for the answer.

Japan was taken aback by the sudden hostility in his voice, "Are you alright England? You seem distressed." His voice was full of concern.

"I'm not distressed, I'm just pissed."

"How so? It was France wasn't it?"

"No, this is a party, he is probably having sex with someone, I'm mad at the other bloody arsehole that I have to spend my time with."

"America?"

"Yes, I was just pointing out simple facts about the boy that he had chosen to ignore his whole life. He got upset, and then he got sympathy from his brother. I hate how when he is finally hit with an epiphany about himself, he is comforted and reenters his own little fantasy where he is everybody's hero! It's annoying and repulsive!"

"Are you sure about that?" Hungary asked while walking into the kitchen. Japan smirked and gave her a knowing look.

"Of course I'm sure!" England said, completely confused.

Hungary waved a camera in front of England, "I say that little episode with you and America in the hallway says otherwise."

England narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his temple, "What are you talking about?"

Japan smiled, "Nothing, you will see later. Right now, you should try to get some rest. Also you should stop drinking, if you are too drunk to figure out what Hungary and I did, then you should slow down on the alcohol."

XXX

_'Damn I just want to relax! Can I? No, because Italy just has to make his precious Germany happy. The party was meant to piss him off in the first place!' _After all of his complaints however, Prussia can just picture how upset the Italian would be if Germany is unhappy. He can't stand seeing Italy cry, happiness is just a better look on him, a cuter one too. While the rest of the countries he invited were living it up, he was moving from room to room, cleaning it up. Prussia leaned against the door to open it, for his hands were full of cleaning supplies. '_Time to start another room_.' He set the cleaning supplies on the floor and picked up a trash bag for the empty beer cans. He turned around to get started, only to pause as of seeing two boys sitting on the full sized bed. They both looked identical, only one had his head buried in his hands and the other was patting him on the back to comfort him. "What happened to the kid?" Prussia asked pointing to America.

"He is just upset, that's all. Hey, why are you cleaning?" Canada pointed to the trash bag, "Wasn't the whole point of this party was to make Germany mad? Not that I agree with the plan, but isn't that what you said?"

The albino shrugged, "I changed my mind." He said simply.

Canada nodded, "Well that is good, now he won't try to murder anybody here, besides Germany would be awfully angry at you, and brothers shouldn't fight."

"You're the one to talk, exactly how many arguments have you had with America?"

"We're not fighting right now are we?" He pointed out.

"If you're trying to prove a point then don't bother, I'm too awesome for that!" Canada responded with rolling his eyes and Prussia smirked. He tidied up the rest of the room and passed time by chatting with the gentle Canadian, even once in a while cutting into his conversation with America, to give the American a little encouragement. '_That boy was interesting, he even laughed at some of_ _my awesome jokes that only really awesome people get_.' He decided to invite him over again whenever he is left with no other choice but to clean. It would at least make time go a little quicker. He gripped the mop that was now drenched with soapy water and started to spread it across the floor, listening to Canada's useless attempts to cheer the American up. "Is he always all girly and emotional when he's drunk?"

Canada nodded, "This is why he usually doesn't drink."

"Wait, I thought that when he went drinking with England, he was the one that was able to hold his liquor." Prussia remembered that, America teased England for getting drunk off his ass for a whole month. He could have sworn that England was going to murder him.

"Nobody can get drunk faster than England, but America is in second place.

"Oh ya? The awesome me didn't know that."

"Is that your favorite word or something?"

"What?"

"Awesome."

Prussia shrugged, "I don't know, that word is just... awesome."

Canada laughed, "I guess there's no arguing with you there."

Prussia couldn't help but smile, even if it was the smallest thing ever, he was happy that somebody finally agreed with him with something. He also couldn't help but feel upset that the room he was cleaning is nearly finished. '_Well this sucks, I wanted to hang out with him more._ Prussia lifted up the mop and placed it in the mop bucket. "Well I have to go now, bye Canadia and America. Oh and America, remember that it's not awesome to be upset. Canadia, maybe I'll see you around some other time." With that he scooped up the cleaning supplies, and left the room to move on to the next.

XXX

Germany burst through the front door of his house with Italy close behind him, "PRUSSIA, WHERE ARE YOU? WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO-" Germany stopped mid-sentence when he scanned the living room. It was so clean that it was almost sparkling. "Hello?" He called out to what looked like an empty house.

Suddenly, there was a stomping down the stairs. Prussia slouched as he tiredly handed Italy a broom. "Done."

"Where are the rest of the countries?" Italy asked.

Prussia shrugged, "They're passed out somewhere. I didn't see a single nation awake for about twenty minutes."

Germany eyed Prussia skeptically, "You cleaned the house, why?"

"I have my reasons. Now can I go to sleep? The party was awesome, but it was a pain to clean."

Germany sighed, "We'll talk about your punishment in the morning. I guess that all of the sleeping countries can't really go home. They will have to stay the night, you too Italy."

"Can I sleep in your bed, Germany?"

Germany nodded, "Let's get to bed, this day has been too long." With that, Italy followed Germany up the stairs. Prussia plopped down on the couch and passed out instantly.

XXX

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the extreamly slow update! It's been months! I wanted to start other stories, so I gave the chapter to Angie, and she never had the time to finish it, do not bame her though! On the bright side, we are back and regular updates will be coming once again.**

**Wow this chapter was pretty random. It had a good amount of yaoi too. There probably won't be much USUK after this chapter... they were just drunk. **

**Angie: England**

**American50Amber: America**

**I honestly don't remember what other roles we had... that's how long ago we roleplayed this...**

**Next chapter will definetly come sooner!**


End file.
